A Shy Secret
by FanAbel
Summary: My first story, yoai, lemon and fanfic ever so tell me what you think in a review and if you dont like it give me some ponters instead of critsisim


**Title: The Shy Secret**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden**

**A/N: This is my first FanFic and first lemon I think ever so if u like it reviews it if not give me some tips,**

**This is a yoai and if you don't like it don't read it.**

**Pairing: Choji/Shikamaru, Chouza/Shikaku**

Xxx

Choji walked in to his house, confused about it being even more clean than usual. Choji continued through the house looking for his father Chouza. It was odd that he had not seen much of his father lately but even odder that when he did see him he acted as though Choji had some kind of virus. Choji continued to walk around the house to find nothing, he was alone. Choji walked toward the front door and exited the house to go look for Ino and Shikamaru.

He walked out into the main street directly through the middle the middle of the village. He walked directly through the Food District even though his friends would be on the other side of the village. As he walked out of the Food District he couldn't help but notice that his father was at the flower shop. Choji made a confused but devious face and decided to watch to see what his father was going to do. As he watched his father from the roof top of the next building over he began to ponder what he might be doing at a flower shop when his mother had died a year ago. "What could he be doing in the flower shop other than talking to Inoichi?" When his father finally walked out of the shop he realized that his father had a bouquet of red roses. "Why would he need flowers unless he's dating again, so that's why he has been avoiding me lately?" As Choji watched his father walk down the street he got ready to follow him to see who the lady is. Choji followed his father quietly across town until he got to Shikamaru's house. "What could he be doing here?" He got close to the door and peered in and saw the flowers on the counter and a slight sound in the background. He quietly entered the house and looked around to see where his dad had gone. As Choji got close to the far back end of the house he began to hear a strange sound coming from the last door. As Choji neared the door the sound got louder. As he arrived at the door the sound coming from the opposite side of the door was obviously Chouza and the other sound had to be Shikaku. Choji placed his ear on the door to listen better. "Shi…..Shikaku please faster….faster I'm close". The sound haunted Choji because of what could possibly be on the other side of the door. Choji stood up and walked on to the porch, Choji seemed ashamed but with no anger in sight.

Ten minutes passed and Choji finally heard the door open. As the footsteps came down the hallway Choji took a deep breath and…. "Choji….why are you here I thought you were with Shikamaru and Ino?" Chouza said in a hastily fashion. "I could ask you the same question but, it wouldn't matter if I did or not because I already know why you are here and I'm not happy about it." Chouza looked down at the ground shamefully. "Would it matter if I said sorry?" "No, I wouldn't have cared if you had told me you were with Shikaku but you didn't even tell me you were dating again!" "I'm very sorry Choji but I didn't know how you'd feel if I did tell you because of your mother's passing." "It wouldn't have mattered if you would have had a little faith in me." Choji's expression changed after a short second of thinking to himself. "I am ok with you seeing Shikaku." "Thank you Choji." "Well that's not the end of it but I'm not sure how to say it." Choji began to stutter. "I guess I'll just say it….I'm in lo…ve with Shikamaru." Chouza's eyes grew into slits with a straight face and thought for a moment. "Have you told him?" "Well no but I've tried and always failed in my attempts." "I think you need to be direct with him or you may hurt yourself." Choji nodded. "So how long have you loved Shikamaru?" "I do recall exactly when but it wasn't long after the first Chunin exams. Chouza looked surprised at his son who wasn't even good a keeping a secret, holding something like this for three years. "How do you think he will feel when you tell him?" Choji was surprised by the question. "I'm not sure if I should tell him I have no idea how he will react to the statement itself." Chouza nodded. "If you don't tell him you will regret it for the rest or your life." Choji agreed and stood up. "I'm going to go and find Shikamaru." "Good luck." Chouza said as he walked away from the Nara Compound.

As Choji walked around the village looking for Shikamaru he began to think of how the man he is in love with will feel if he tells him. Choji's eyes began to become wet with a small tear. "I will be devastated if this ends badly". "What if he never wants to see me again"? Choji sat on a bench in a quiet part of the village and began to weep. He looked up and saw someone. He cleared his eyes and noticed it was a good friend of his. "Naruto, Kiba"! They looked up and noticed Choji sitting on the bench. "Choji what's up" Naruto said enthusiastically as always. "Nothing" Choji said depressingly. "Is something wrong Choji" Kiba said comfortingly. "It's nothing I've just been thinking about something" Choji said. "Oh come on tell us I won't bite not sure about Kiba though" Naruto explained. "It's not that I don't trust you two but I need to handle this myself, so anyway where are you off to" Choji said. "Well were actually on our way to see tsunade, we got called in for a mission" Kiba said annoyingly. "Wow sounds fun who else is going and kind of mission" Choji said? "Well Sai is coming not that I'm happy about it" Naruto said reluctantly. "So anyway we'd better be going now I'd hate to have to listen to granny yap about us being late, it was good seeing you and I hope you can do whatever you need to do" Naruto said as he the boys walked away. "Alright good seeing you too good luck on the mission and be safe" Choji said as he waved goodbye. Choji watched as they left and decided to see if he could find the man he loved one last time. He lifted off the bench and went off towards the main district of the village. He walked and began to think again this with more courage and thinking of what he could possibly say to the shadow ninja. He walked through the food district and began his search once again. He trailed through looking in all of the shops Shika and Ino usually went to. He checked everywhere until he looked in all places except for one, the barbecue place where they would always eat right after a mission in the old days. He walked in the front door and looked through the entire place and a final glance saw a small amount of Ino's hair out the side of a booth. He hesitantly walked over to the booth slowly, not knowing what would soon happen to him or if he would even be able to tell the shadow ninja his feelings. "I will tell him no matter the effects" Choji said courageously. He walked over just a few steps left. "Hey Choji you decided to show up did you" Shikamaru said? "Haha, that's funny I wouldn't miss it" Choji said awkwardly. Choji sat down across from Shikamaru and picked up the menu, shortly after a woman walked over and Choji ordered the usual. After placing his order she walked away. "So Ino I heard your father is giving the flower shop to you soon sounds like a lot of responsibility" Choji said trying to make small talk? "Well yes but I don't think I'm really ready for the responsibility of handling the business myself yet but father thinks otherwise" Ino said. "Yes but do you think it's going to be too much harder than the hours you put in now it's not going to be too many more hours than you have now right" Choji said avoiding looking directly at either of his good friends. "Well I won't have to work all the time but I won't have time to hang out with you guys as much as we do now so this will be the last time we are all together here for a while" Ino said sadly. "So let's get off this subject it's such a drag so anyway I heard you just got back from a mission Choji, so how was it" Shika said. "We...ell it was an easy mission to lead a few genin through the land of birds to get a treaty resigned but it was a bit boring and no real fighting" Choji said without really looking at Shika. "So it was a success well good job" Ino said. The waiter walked up and placed the meat on the table and they began to eat. After dinner they split the pay and walked out the restaurant. "Well sorry guys I got to go to the shop I guess I'll see you later" Ino said as she walked away from the boys towards the flower shop down the street. "Well we better get going too, I'd like to go watch some clouds before I go home, do you want to come along" Shika asked? "Uhh sure sounds fun" Choji said. The boys walked down the street towards their usual spot. The arrived at the spot and laid down on the ground next to each other. After about twenty minutes of watching the clouds Choji began sweating. "Hey Shika c…an I tell you something" Choji said slowly? "Sure what do you want" Shika said? "Well I've been meaning to tell you th…at I… I love you Shika, I've loved you for so long and I can't go any longer without knowing how you feel" Choji said in a fast manner. There was a long pause between the two and finally there was a reply. "I love you too Choji" Shika said in return to Choji's past comment. Shika leaned over to Choji's face looking him directly in the eyes for a moment. Choji starring into Shika's eyes, suddenly he leaned forward and consumed Shikamaru's lips in his own. The kiss was long warm and tasted like heaven to the large ninja.

* * *

Lemon Begins

The sweet warm kiss lasted for what seemed like forever, both ninja's hands roaming the other mans body like a wonderland of sweet warmth. The kiss ended shortly for Choji to take a breath and began again but was more desperate. Shika stopped the kiss and grabbed Choji's hand got up and began to walk towards the Akimichi compound. They arrived a minute or two later opened the door and walked in. Immediately after shutting the door Choji jumped and his lips met Shika's once more, as the kiss progressed they shuffled to Choji's room and shut the door behind him with his foot. They backed up and fell onto the bed, Choji began to notice his length was extending and pressing against Shika's growth. His hands began to roam up towards Shika's chest and began to unzip his Chunin vest. After removing his jacket Shikamaru took Choji's armor off and then his shirt was instantly ripped off by Choji and began to roll Shikamaru on to him. They began to lock lips again; Choji forced his tongue into Shika's mouth. Their mouths became a battlefield and as they rubbed each other Choji took off Shika's black mesh undershirt. Immediately after taking the shirt off Choji began to sail down Shika's body kissing his neck gracefully then on down to his right nipple, licking it warmly and rubbing it, as he did this Shika unzipped his pants and lowered them to the floor. Then doing the same to his partners. "I love you so much Choji". "I love you too Shika". Choji slowly slid down his body till he had Shika's length in his hand, He put the growth in his mouth and began to exercise and sucked on it. He licked down the shaft and placed Shika's testicle in his mouth and sucked on it as well. He removed the ball from his mouth and went back to sucking the growth, licking the tip in his mouth. Shika began to whimper from the pleasure and excitement. Choji lifted and hand to Shika's face looked up and said "Suck". He placed the two fingers in Shika's mouth; He began to suck on the fingers till sufficiently lubricated. Choji removed the fingers from Shika's mouth and lowered them to Shika's opening. He placed one on the crevice and slid it into the man. Shika began to moan loudly. Choji spat into his hand and placed the hand on his growth. Choji pulled the finger out and it caused Shika to whimper in pleasure. He placed both fingers at the opening of his crevice and forced them both in. Shika yelled in a pleasureful tone. "Am I hurting you" Choji asked? "Huuu…Huuu… no it feels amazing please don't stop" Shika whimpered. Choji curled his fingers up and Shika arched his back because he touched a group of nerves. Choji pulled out both fingers causing Shika to arch his back once again. Choji lifted Shika's legs and placed his legs at his opening. He began to push his length into the crater, after finally pushing into the crater causing Shika to scream loud enough for Garra to hear it in Suna. After getting all the way balls deep he began to thrust wildly and pleasurably. He thrust in and out of Shika. After breaking for a moment he flipped Shika onto his back and grabbed his length and began to thrust again. This continued for almost Twenty-five minutes until… "Cho I… I cuming" hot white jets fell from his length and the tenseness of the moment caused Choji to "Shika I'm… cuming" hot spouts of cum came into Shika's crevice.

* * *

End Of Lemon

"Hu…Hu… I love you Shika Hu…Hu" Choji said gasping. "I love you too" Shika said. Choji removed his flaccid length from Shika's crevice and rolled over to the bed with little energy left. Shika grabbed Choji's hand and wrapped it around him as he closened to Choji and place his hand on Choji's shoulder. "Thank you" Choji said. "Why do you say that"? "Because you never rejected me" Choji said with tears falling down his face. Shika noticed the tear and lifted a finger and wiped a tear from Choji's face. "I would never have rejected you" Shika said. "I love you so much Shika" Choji said. "I love you to Choji but I'm a little sore so the next time we do this I'm fucking you".

**Wow I had a lot of fun writing this, I just want to know if it was good so if you read this review it and tell me if I should write a sequel. Well let me see what you think. FanAbel out.**


End file.
